Fatherly Tsuna?
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi everyone. This is my second KHR story. The main character are: Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin and Futa. Rated M for: Xanxus, child abuse and bad words. First chapter: Lambo, second chapter: I-pin, third chapter: Futa, fourth chapter: all three with Tsuna, fifth chapter: future Tsuna with future Lambo, future I-pin and future Futa, the last chapter: reborn and became a family. Enjoy.
1. Lambo

Annie: Second KHR story.

Tsuna: I'm not sure what to think. *Sees my notebook with ideas for this story* Huh? Um, why?

Annie: Not shocked? I what to see what would happen is that did happen. I-pin and Fuuta is in it as well.

Lambo: Annie doesn't own us or the anime.

Annie: Thank you Lambo. *Gives Lambo 1.5 million candies*

Lambo: Tsuna look. Lambo got candy.

Tsuna: Oh boy. If he eats all of that, he'll lose half of his teeth. *Explains to a confused Lambo before hugging him until he stops crying*

* * *

><p><span>Meeting Lambo...<span>

Tsuna is in his room doing high school work from Reborn and if he doesn't answer correctly, he'll get hurt.

"Ahahaha, Lambo came to kill Reborn! Lambo kill Reborn!" Tsuna saw a baby sized 5 year old child dressed as a cow from outside his bed room window with a bomb in his hands. Tsuna is starting to freak out until it went off and his window has broking before Reborn just hits the child in the face as Lambo went out the window and hits the ground. Tsuna felt something was wrong and left the room fast before Reborn saw him leave the room. Tsuna's mom saw Tsuna run down the stairs and go outside the house where she heard a child crying. She runs outside after Tsuna and saw him calming the child down.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's O.K, it's O.K. Papa is here, papa is here." Tsuna said to Lambo as the child stops crying and falls asleep in Tsuna's arms as Tsuna holds Lambo to his chest to let him sleep.

"Tsuna, if you want to be his father..."

"Mom, send a letter to the government and let them know about this." Tsuna said as if he has became a matured teenager and his mom s shocked at first until she left to go in go inside the house to write the letter. Tsuna brought Lambo up to his room and Reborn saw Tsuna with Lambo in his arms as Lambo is awaking up.

"Do you have a family?"

"Lambo is from the Bovino Famiglia and is the hit man to the family."

"Do you want to be part of my family?"

"Lambo is confused. Lambo wants to know what you mean."

"I mean as my son and guardian?" Tsuna said as Reborn was shocked that Tsuna is matured just from seeing Lambo get hurt and is going to be Lambo's father as well as his boss.

"Lambo wants to be a part of the family! Lambo wants papa!" Lambo said as he hugs Tsuna as Tsuna hugs back.

"Reborn, don't even think about it. I'm writing a letter to his famiglia and don't stop me or else." Tsuna told Reborn before he wrote a letter to Lambo's boss thanks to Lambo giving to address to Tsuna. The government aloud Tsuna to be a father to Lambo and Lambo's family aloud Tsuna to be Lambo's father. Reborn doesn't like this as Tsuna spends more time with Lambo than he does with his school work. Everyone at school saw Tsuna bring Lambo to school and heard Lambo say:

"Papa, Lambo wants ice cream after school!" Which Tsuna replies:

"Lambo, you can have ice cream after supper and you can have a bed time story as well before going to sleep."

"O.K, papa! Lambo wait until after supper to have ice cream!" Everyone saw Tsuna smile at Lambo before Hibari shows up.

"You can't bring you're younger brother to school, her..."

"How about you shut it!" Everyone gasps at that and was shocked Tsuna would say that, actually they didn't even think Tsuna can say that.

"Lambo is my adopted son, not my brother. Until Lambo is ready to go to school, Lambo stays with me." Tsuna says before he continues to walk to class with Yamamoto and Gokudera walking with him as Gokudera always says:

"That 10th for ya!" Or:

"10th, you're so great!" Hibari was shocked that someone talked like that to him and he lose. Hibari was at his desk doing paper work when a note came for him to read. Hibari was shocked and forgave Tsuna for what he said as the note said:

Hibari-san,

I'm sorry for what I said, but Lambo needs me and I can't let him get hurt.

Lambo never knew what it was like to have a father and I did so I know how to be a father.

I was hoping you would join my family, my mafia family as my cloud guardian.

The baby, Reborn will explain everything to you as long as you don't try and fight him.

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Hibari joined the family and got use to the other members of Tsuna's other family.

* * *

><p>Annie: This is chapter one. The main characters are Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.<p>

Tsuna: I would never say that to Hibari-san!

Annie: You did in this.

Tsuna: Why me? TT^TT

I-pin: See you in the next chatper.

Fuuta: I can't wait to see what my chapter with Tsuna-nii is like.


	2. I-pin

Annie: chapter two.

I-pin: I-pin thinks you doing good.

Annie: Thanks I-pin. *Pats her head gently*

Futa: Annie doesn't own us or the anime.

Annie: Thank you Futa. *Gives Futa a 50 meter book to hold more info*

Futa: Tsuna-nii look. I got a book to hold more info in.

Tsuna: Oh boy. If he gets any more info, he will have a headache from it. *Explains to a confused Futa before bringing him to a place to see a child's movie*

* * *

><p><span>Meeting I-pin...<br>

Tsuna and Lambo were at the park play for hours until they head home. Tsuna let's Lambo sleep with him until they get a bigger house a.k.a mansion, which thanks to a friend's father who builds homes and building for a living to build a house (100 meters long) with 14 7 meters bed rooms combined with their own 8 meters bathroom, 4 bathroom for guess to use, a 14 meter kitchen for Nana to cook in, a 12 meter living room with 6 meter fire place to keep the room warm, 10 meters library to keep books in (Children's books to adult books), a 5-6 meter safe to keep the (500,000,000,000 yens) money in that Tsuna's father sends to pay the bills and get the food, a 16 meter play room for Lambo to play in, a 30 meter 30 length 30 height 30 wide pool in the back yard with a shall-low end, swings (8) and a slide (4) in the backyard with a deck to BBQ on with a roof over it and you can see the yard from any angel you want, a 4 8 meter office to do work in, a 9 meter storage room to store stuff in if there is to much stuff and a 3 meter garage to have the car or will have inside it as for now it was a basket ball net in it for Tsuna and his friends to play, and they fall asleep to dream world. Tsuna with Lambo went to see the new house that they will live in as soon as it is finished. Lambo likes the place, but doesn't want to be away from his papa and Tsuna accepts it as he doesn't want to be away from Lambo as he is changing to a over-protective father to Lambo. Tsuna was walking to school and had to walk by a house that has two digs, the second one he didn't know about, and was scared by the big dog if a 5 year old baby sized girl didn't save him and walked away after bowing to him. He meant her again at school and she attacked him on the roof top of the school and he couldn't move his body until he found a way to win against her.

"Want would you're parents think if they found out what you are doing?" Tsuna said as the girl stops and Tsuna continues talking.

"They might be angry and disappointed with you for what you're doing. They might disown you and you'll live on the streets with no way to go or have warm food in you're stomach to have energy and you're starve to death. You don't want that, do you?" Tsuna stops talking and the girl looks upset until Tsuna went over to her, after he can move on his own, and hugged her to calm her down.

"I-pin doesn't want that! I-pin doesn't want master to leave I-pin!" I-pin said before Tsuna asked a question.

"What do you mean by 'master'?" Tsuna asked as he was confused.

"Master looked after I-pin since she was a new born baby. Master is I-pin's own family." I-pin said as Tsuna my not looked shocked, but he is and he doesn't want her to be alone anymore.

"Would you like to by my daughter, then?"

"I-pin confused by the question. What do you mean by daughter?" I-pin asked as she was confused.

"It means I adopt you as my daughter and you have my last name." Tsuna said as I-pin looks shocked before tears came down her eyes and she jumps onto Tsuna's chest and cries.

"I-pin wants a father! I-pin wants a family to look after her!" I-pin says as Tsuna hugs her tighter and closer to his chest as she cries on his chest. Nana didn't mind a grand-daughter like I-pin as I-pin likes Nana a lot just from meeting her. I-pin sleeps in Tsuna's room with Tsuna and Lambo as they sleep like a father would with his two children who had nightmares and need protection from them. After 6 days of waiting, they moved they stuff into their new home and I-pin and Lambo will have their own room when they are in school and Tsuna gets the second master bed room while his mom gets the master bed room, Reborn gets his own room but will share a bed with Gokudera's sister when ever he needs a woman in bed with him. Tsuna has been bringing Lambo and I-pin to school and everyone was shocked that Tsuna has a 5 year baby sized girl with him and Lambo as Tsuna is walking to his class room with Yamamoto and Gokudera as Gokudera keeps saying:

"That's 10th for ya!" Or:

"10th, you are the best boss ever!" Or:

"10th is a great father to them! Even through I hate that stupid cow." Hibari saw this and aloud Tsuna to bring I-pin with him to school as Tsuna let's Hibari know things as in the mid future, Hibari will take over the CEO from his father.

* * *

><p>Annie: This is chapter two.<p>

Hibari: I would never aloud that to happen at school.

Annie: You did in this.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death. *Gets his weapons ready to attack me*

Annie: You think I'm scared of you now? You wish, ba...ka...Hi..ba...ri...chan.

Hibari: I'm going to kill you!

Annie: *Hits him with her weapon and he fall faints*

Tsuna: O.O Never get Annie angry.

Lambo: See you in the next chatper.

Future Tsuna: I can't wait to see what my chapter with all of my three children is like.


	3. Futa

Annie: chapter three.

Futa: Thanks for the book. I got more info inside them.

Annie: You're welcome Futa. *Pats his head gently*

Futa: Annie doesn't own us or the anime.

Annie: Thank you Futa. *Gives Futa 40 new pencils to write down more info*

Futa: Tsuna-nii look. I got more pencils to write more info with.

Tsuna: Oh boy.

Futa: *Looks confused*

Tsuna: I'll tell you when we're alone. Come on, let's go show a children's movie.

* * *

><p><span>Meeting Futa<br>

Tsuna is watching his two children play in the park as Gokudera and Yamamoto play with them, through Gokudera plays with I-pin more then Lambo. Lambo asked Gokudera if he would play with him and Gokudera said:

"Fine." Making Lambo so happy, he called Gokudera 'Uncle' making Gokudera blush from that new title he got from the child that he started to like the kid, _started_ to like the kid, as he starts to play with the kid and Tsuna smiled at that while Reborn realized Tsuna got Lambo and Gokudera to like each other.

'Tsuna actually got Lambo and Gokudera to like each other. Guess Tsuna is like the 1st and 9th would be happy of Tsuna right now.' Reborn thought before Tsuna growled like a animal as he looks to a boy who was being chased by man and Hibari was walking by and saw this as well.

"What do you think you think you are doing to this little boy?" Hibari said as the man looked at him with a smirked on their faces.

"Ha, like we'll tell the likes of you as we just killed that kids parents and will use him as we pleased." The leader said before he back away and Hibari looked behind him and stepped back to where Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera and I-pin was 'cause Tsuna as a murdering aura around him as he walks to the guys chasing the little boy and Tsuna looks ready to spill blood on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing to my child, you son of a b******?" Tsuna said with venom and raged in it making everyone scared of this Tsuna as the little boy stays hiding behind Tsuna holding his jacket in his hands scared for life 'cause he saw his parents get murdered in front of him and all the money goes to his new family, if he gets adopted, but hearing Tsuna call him his child made him realized that Tsuna is his new father.

"Papa." The little boy said as Tsuna looks to him and smile gently to him before he goes eye level with him.

"Go to you're uncle Gokudera and god-father Yamamoto with you're second uncle/god-father Hibari as they will protect you." Tsuna said gently to the child as the child nods his head as he ran to his new family members as Yamamoto holds him close to his chest after picking him up. Tsuna turns to the guys that was chasing the little boy and fought them all at the same time without using his dieing will flames, shocking Reborn, as he throw punches and kicks at them and for the finishing blow, Tsuna did a upper-cut punch and hit under their chins as they went flying (not really) before they hit the ground. The child ran at him and Tsuna picked him up as the child cried into Tsuna's chest.

"Thank you, thank you." The child keep saying as Tsuna smiles at him before he hugs the child back before bringing him to his new home with, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo and I-pin walked to Tsuna's house. Nana accepted the little child in as her second grand-son as the little boy became a Sawada like Lambo and I-pin are as well. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari were welcomed to the house anytime as well as Rohei, Kokyo and Haru. The child's name was Futa and the police officers allowed Tsuna Sawada to adopt Futa into the Sawada family and got Futa's money, but put it into a other safe for him to use when his older. Tsuna told Kokyo and Haru how he feels for them and they accepted the feelings that Tsuna has for them as Haru became the mama to I-pin and Kokyo became the mama to Lambo. Futa get's to choose his mama, but he choose both of them as his mama as they accepted Futa as they son. Tsuna, Kokyo and Haru were married thanks to Reborn and Tsuna got a older brother while Futa, I-pin and Lambo got a uncle they got from their mama Kokyo.

* * *

><p>Annie: This is chapter three.<p>

Futa: I did I lose my parents?

Annie: How else would Tsuna take you in as his third child?

Futa: I guess you're right.

Lambo: See you in the next chatper.

Future Lambo: I can't wait to see what papa's chapter with all of my two siblings is like.

Annie: P.S, I'm adding a extra chapter to this with Tsuna being over-protective of Futa, Lambo and I-pin when Xaxnus and his gang showed up.


	4. Over-protective Tsuna

Annie: chapter four.

Xanxus: Now what can of story are you doing? *Sees the story* Not bad.

Annie: Thanks.

Future Tsuna: Annie doesn't own us or the anime.

Annie: Thank you Adult Tsuna.

Future Tsuna: You're welcome

Tsuna: Oh boy, how can I look like that when I'm 24 years old?

Future Tsuna: You'll get use to it as you will grow up.

Tsuna: Right. I have to get my two wives and my three children and go see a family movie.

* * *

><p><span>Over-protective Tsuna is on the lose<br>

Tsuna, his two wives and three child are in the backyard playing in the pool with Tsuna 4 other guardians before Nana came out to tell Tsuna something.

"Tsuna, you're father is coming home. I'm going to pick him up at the air port and bring him home. Hibari, keep an eye on them until I come home." Nana said before she left the house with her 2 meter truck that Tsuna brought for her to get the food and to see her friends. Tsuna and his family don't know what to do if Tsuna's father finds out Tsuna is married and has three children with the last name Sawada.

"Make something up, 10th! Make something up and he'll understand!" Goukudera said as Tsuna shakes his head.

"I'll tell him the truth and he'll understand better than from some lie, which I won't do to a family member, and let him get use to his son being a father and a husband early." Tsuna said as Gokudera understands what Tsuna means by that. 4 hours later, everyone got out of the pool and got their cloth on after drying off with their towels. Nana came home with Tsuna's father Mr. Sawada and he saw Tsuna with a wedding ring on and two girls with a wedding ring on their fingers with three children calling him papa.

"Tsuna, what's going on here?" Mr. Sawada asked Tsuna as Tsuna brings him to the living room to talk and explain everything to his father. After 2 hours of explaining and answering questions form his father, Mr. Sawada accepted his five new members to the Sawada family. 4 months has pass and Tsuna feels like his father and his family got along great with him, but 4 days later his three child were about to get hurt and Tsuna lose it badly.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU A***H**** THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CHILDREN?" Tsuna shouted as the people that were about to hurt his children backed away from them thanks to the tone he used at them and his family, but Nana showed up and saw what was going to about to Futa, I-pin and Lambo if Tsuna didn't showed up at saved them.

"What do you think you're doing, trash? You think you can scare us?" A big build man said, but Tsuna looked ready for blood to spill on the site and the man got scared, but didn't show it.

"Tsuna, stop it!" Yamamoto sais as Tsuna manged to calm down long enough to talk normal again. His family never saw him like this and they are scared of what he can do if they didn't calm him down. Tsuna's father showed up and explained what's going on before two pink hair woman showed up and said:

"They are the judges for the matches and the place is Naimon high school. Be there before 7 PM." Then left. Rohyei, Gokudera and Yamamoto had won their matches and it's Lambo's turn. 10 years later Lambo ran straight for the 10 year bazooka and 25 year old Lambo came out to finished the battle.

"It's nice to meet my father, mothers, uncles and god-fathers again. Wished I have seen my god-mother, her husband and her older brother figures." 25 year old Lambo said before he attack his enemy and won the match before 5 year old Lambo came back. Lambo's enemy is going to kill him even through the match is over. Everyone felt the air changed and saw Tsuna holding Lambo in his arm and he took the attack for Lambo.

"What can of trash would protect a other trash?" The man said before Everyone turned to seeing Tsuna very angry, super rage and omega ready to spill blood.

"You **dare** try to **hurt** **my child** when you lose the match? You **dare** try to **harm a child**?" Tsuna was seeing red and Tsuna was ready to kill the man in front of him and when the man attack Tsuna, Tsuna attacked the man before the man was black, blue and purple with purple marks on his body and open cuts on his body and 4 wounds that was life threading.

"**No one dares tries to harm or hurt my child, NO ONE!**" Tsuna said as no one had ever heard him talk like before and got scared for his future children would of a over-protective father and he would kill to protect them. Hibari and a girl by the name of Chrome had won their matches, even through Mukuro came out joining Chrome's match, and now it's Tsuna's turn for his match. Tsuna saw Lambo in one of the woman's arms and he went into rage trying to take Lambo from her.

"He needs to be here." Tsuna lost it and attacked her and got Lambo away from her and kept him away from the other one.

_**Don't you even dare put him through that again or else, you**_** b********!**" Tsuna said as everyone, even the man and his gang stayed away from Tsuna. Kokyo went to him and took Lambo away from Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, I know you're worried about Lambo and you want him to recover. But right now it may be O.K if Goukudera keeps an eye on him." Kokyo said and Tsuna calmed down and told Gokudera in a very commanding tone to look after Lambo and Gokudera understands before he nods his head as he took Lambo from Kokyo to look after him. Tsuna and the man got ready to go when Tsuna hold a painful gasps coming from Lambo and Tsuna glared at the two pink hair woman as he commands to know what they did.

"Death poison is inside the necklaces and the only way from removing it, is having the rings put into the necklaces to remove the poison." Tsuna had just lost it and the match started before the man could attack, Tsuna punched him 40 times and then went to Lambo before he put the ring into the necklace to remove the poison. Tsuna sighs in relief that Lambo is safe and he saw Lambo's enemy panting before he removed the poison as well from him and left to Gokudera and cured him before he cured his enemy and they left to find the others.

'What is the trash doing? Wait, is he trying to help his guardians out and remove to poison from inside them? But why help the enemy? Is it 'cause he doesn't want them to be dead?' Xanxus thought as he looks at his man coming to him. Tsuna helped Rohyei and his enemy out before he went to Yamamoto, where he found Hibari there curing Yamamoto.

"Guess we're all together than. To the extreme!"

"We're mission Chrome and she's in the gym."

"Let's get her then."

"Hn, let's just worried."

"Don't start a fight."

"Sorry, 10th."

"Na na, let's just go save Chrome." Everyone went straight to where Chrome is and saved her, but also saved Viper and then left for Tsuna to win against Xanxus. Xanxus saw Tsuna coming with his guardians and he looks angry 'cause of Lambo almost dieing two times.

"Ready to finish the match, trash?" Xanxus said as he gets ready to attack Tsuna, but Tsuna went into hyper mode and punched Xanxus as he went from that punch which had all of his rage and angry in it.

"Tsuna Sawada had won the match and is the next hire to the Vongoloa family." The pink hair woman said as they left out of no way. Tsuna and the others went home and rest up for school which is glad by Hibari that it didn't get destroyed by the matches. After saving the future, Tsuna meant 7 new students to his school and they are helping his guardians, but Lambo as he is going to school in 4 months with I-pin and Futa as they will need the teaching to help in the future when they are older. Tsuna and Enma became friends until Enma tries to hurt Lambo joining the inhering and Tsuna lost it and everyone saw Sky Flames all over Tsuna's body until it became Lion ears and tail made completely from Sky Flames while Tsuna holds Lambo close to his chest.

"You **_DARE_** try to **_HURT_** my son with **_ME_** around and try to _**DO** _it in front of **_EVERYONE?!_**" Tsuna said to Enma as he look at him in the eyes and everyone frozed on the spot as everyone even 9th, but Tsuna's guardians, his father, his wives, Xanxus and his gang heard Tsuna talk like that and call one of his guardians his son.

"Tsuna matured just from seeing Lambo get hurt and took I-pin in when she told him she has no family and he took Futa in after saving him from a gang and took him in after learning he saw his parents get murdered in front of him by the same people that were chasing him. Tsuna called him his child." Reborn said as everyone looked at Tsuna with shocked and happiness until they saw a wedding ring on Tsuna's finger and saw Haru and Kokyo have wedding rings on their fingers as well.

"Tsuna! You're married already and have kids?!" Dino said as he was shocked his younger brother figure is a father and a husband already before him.

"Tsuna choose to adopt Lambo, I-pin and Futa for them to have a family and Tsuna choose to marry Haru and Kokyo 'cause he told them everything. You don't hide anything from the one you love." Mr. Sawada said as Enma saw him and got angry at him before he attacked him, but Tsuna stopped it before his father got killed.

"Enma, don't you dare even think you can hurt my family and not get away from it." Tsuna said before his Sky Flames aloud him to see Enma's past.

"And my dad would never do that." Tsuna said as Enma was shocked by this.

"You saw my past?!"

"Sky Flames aloud me to see the past of a person and my dad would never order a kill of a family like yours."

"You don't know that!"

"I never did a order a attack on a family! Someone must of pretend to be me for that to happen!" After finding out who killed Enma's family and killing them (D. Spade) plus saving Reborn and his friends from death, Tsuna and his family are taking a break and relaxing in Tsuna's backyard with Enma and his family as they got along with each other. Tsuna found out that Kokyo and Haru are pregnant and he'll be there for them by having the school work sent to his house to make it easier for them to do school work and stay safe in the house unless they go into the backyard. 8 months has passed and Tsuna named his first born son from Kokyo Giotto and his second child Star or Hoshi in Japaneses or Stella in Italian. Tsuna named his first born son from Haru after the 9th and his second daughter from Haru is named Moon or Tsuki in Japanese or Luna in Italian. After 6 months, Tsuna found a baby girl who he named Sun or Taiyo in Japanese or Sole in Italian and Tsuna found out that she was abounded by her parents that Tsuna sent Xanxus and his gang to hurt them and bring them to the poilce, but don't let them see you. Tsuna, Haru and Kokyo adopted Sun in as a Sawada and now they have 10 child to look after.

"I would never give anything up for this. Life is great just the way it is." Tsuna said and everyone agreed with Tsuna on that one.

* * *

><p>Annie: This is chapter four.<p>

Future Tsuna: Next chapter is with me and the future of Lambo, I-pin and Futa only in the next chapter.

Lambo: See you in the next chatper.

Annie: I hope everyone had enjoyed the story.


	5. Future life with you're family

Annie: chapter five.

Teenager Reborn: Annie doesn't own us or the anime.

Annie: Thank you Teenager Reborn.

Teenager Reborn: You're welcome

Tsuna: I have to go get my two wives and all of my children and go see a family movie. Reborn, you're part of that family as well.

Teenager Reborn: Shit.

Annie: Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

><p><span>The future...<br>

Tsuna was 24 year old now and he had more kids with Kokyo and Haru, but he can't lose three children that he took in before he married Kokyo and Haru.

"Papa, Enma's cloud guardian is being mean to me and Lambo had to hurt and wound her for it!"

"Papa, Lambo wound Enma's cloud guardian for being mean to I-pin!"

"Papa, what those two say may be true, but I was protecting my twin sister from a bully and uncle Hibari was there!"

"Hn, I was there, but don't fight like that again. You were like an animal that was on the lose."

"Thanks Hibari-san for bringing them to me." Tsuna said as Hibari nods his head went to do his CEO paper works and make sure Tsuna has his paper work from Goukudera by 2:30 PM since it's 12:30 PM. Tsuna saw his three adopted children in front of him and boy did they change over the pass 10 years. Lambo is now in high school with I-pin and became twin siblings to each other making the family happy about that and Futa is in college.

"I can understand the point for protecting you're twin sister, Lambo. But that doesn't mean you can wound the person and not talk to them about what they did wrong. Enma was there and he is talking to his cloud guardian and she feels hurt for what she did to I-pin. Futa, you know as the oldest one, you should have stopped Lambo from hurting and wounded her, right?" Tsuna said while Lambo and I-pin talk about their high school homework and their uncle Gokudera is going to help them with it.

"I understand, papa. But Lambo was like a wild animal and I can't go near him." Futa said as Lambo looked worried about something.

"I lose it when I-pin almost died from being abused by some teachers there in school that I had to protect her from anything that tries to hurt her. I wounded the teachers and they're in a coma in the hospital still right now." Lambo said as I-pin looked angry at him.

"Lambo, you promised you wouldn't tell papa about it! You pinkie promise!" I-pin shouted at Lambo before Tsuna keeled down to be eye level with I-pin.

"He told so he wouldn't have something weighing down on his shoulders. I-pin, if anything happened at school or anywhere in Hibari's area since he's still the prefect there at you're school. He'll take care of it for me and warn the teachers to not miss with his boss's children." Tsuna said as I-pin nods her head in a understanding and Tsuna smiles at her and his other two children.

"Now that that's over, why don't we run away for the day and go to the park. Kokyo and Haru can cover for us." Tsuna said as I-pin, Lambo and Futa agreed and they all left for the park not knowing Reborn was was sitting in Tsuna's sit. Reborn is 15 years old now and his friends and niece lives with Tsuna and his family.

"Good thing Tsuna didn't know I was here. I better got tell his guardians about the run away to the park. But, I think it's right to spend some time with you're kids. Why did Tsuna take me and my friends in as his own and why did he take in Yuni as his grand-niece?" Reborn said to himself as he waits to tell Tsuna's family about the run away to the park plan. At the park, Tsuna, I-pin, Lambo and Futa were playing together at the park. Tsuna changed from his work cloth to his normal cloth as his doesn't want Reborn to breath down his neck about his work cloth getting dirty.

"Papa, help us build a send castle!" All three shouted at Tsuna as he went over to help. They build the biggeest sand castle there is and took a picture of it before they took another one with them in it. They played for hours until it was sunset and they were sleeping on the grass near the park: Tsuna un the bottom with I-pin on top, Lambo on his right and Futa on his left. Tsuna's family saw this and saw the camara in Tsuna's bag and knew they had a lot of fun today. Tsuna had 100 stake load of paper work to day and he wasn't happy about as he freaks out.

"AHHHHHH, I'LL NEVER GET THIS ALL DONE IN 4 HOURS! REBORN, I'M GROUND YOU FOR 100 WEEKS WITHOUT LEON AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF SICKING MY MOTHER ON TO ME WHEN SHE IS DIED! XANXUS, DON'T YOU DARE HELP REBORN OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AND YOU'RE TEAM DON'T HAVE ANY MISSIONS FOR 100 WEEKS!" Tsuna shouted and Reborn, Xanxus and Xanxus's team freaked out about that before Gokudera took Leon and put a seal on him so he wrote transform into anything and put him in a tank to live in for 100 weeks making Reborn upset about that and he had tears in his eyes.

"Me and Leon never got taking away from each other!" Reborn then cried for 4 hours before he fall asleep on Gokudera's sister's lap as she moves her hands into his hair. Tsuna finished the paper work in 5 hours and Reborn had a nap for 10 hours before waking up.

"Paper work finished and none is left." Tsuna said to Reborn and Reborn looked happy at that.

"I really could never give anything up to have this: A family I can call my own." Everyone was shocked at that, but they had to agree on it as Tsuna looks happy no matter what.

"Ken, when is Chrome due for the double twins inside her?"

"F*** you to hell, Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

"Ken, we need to run now!"

"Kufufu. Ken, you're dog ass is mine for the beating!"

"Ken, You're ass is grass."

Everyone watched as Ken and chrome runs away from Mukuro and Chikusa as those two were ready to kill Ken in the spot as they are Chrome's older brother figures and are protective of her. Tsuna and the others laugh at Ken as they knew Tsuna would do that again if Ken got Chrome pregnant again.

* * *

><p>Annie: This is chapter five.<p>

Future Tsuna: Next chapter is with me and my three child in the far more future in the next chapter.

Lambo: See you in the next chapter.

Annie: I hope everyone had enjoyed the story so far 'cause next chapter is the last one for this story.


	6. The new future of Tsuna and his family

Annie: chapter five.

Teenager Reborn: Annie doesn't own us or the anime.

Annie: Thank you Teenager Reborn.

Teenager Reborn: You're welcome

Tsuna: I have to go get my two wives and all of my children and go see a family movie. Reborn, you're part of that family as well.

Teenager Reborn: Shit.

Annie: Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

><p><span>The Reborn<br>

A man and his son were waiting for their wife/mother to come out from giving birth to twins as she's being in the birth room from over 4 hours. the man worries about his wife being in there alone, without anyone holding her hands. The child is worried about his little baby siblings not being healthy enough to leave the hospital.

"Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"Yes?"

"You're and two children are fine and the babies are ready to leave the hospital in 4 days."

"Thank you. Let's go see them." Tsuna said to his son and walked into the room where his wife is laying down in a bed and the twins are in their own beds, but closer to each other.

"Mommy!" The child said as he runs to his mommy.

"Hi, Futa. Hi, hon." The woman said as she looks tired from giving birth to twins.

"Did you pick out a name for them yet?"

"No, couldn't pick good ones." Tsuna looked to his two new children and were shocked to find I-pin and Lambo reborn.

"Why not I-pin and Lambo?"

"Why not. Lambo is the older one by 6 hours and I-pin is the younger one by 6 hours, but both are twins."

"My family is back together again." Tsuna whispers to himself as he smiles at his two reborn children.

"Papa, is I-pin and Lambo back with us?" Futa whispers to Tsuna.

"Yes, they are." Tsuna whispers back to Futa. 5 years has passed and Tsuna's wife had dead from an illness that toke her life. Tsuna and his three kids were hurt, but found they needed each other no matter what the cost.

"Tsuna, you're late." Tsuan's boss said as Tsuna walks into the office for the meeting.

"Sorry, Reborn sir. My wife died yesterday and I had to bring the kids to school." Tsuna told his boss and the workers are reborn from the past when Tsuna was the 10th mafia boss.

"She died? I'm sorry, 10th. Why do I keep calling you that when we're not in that timeline anymore?" Goudera said as he shakes his head."

"Ma ma, it's fine. Let's of people didn't change. Right, Hibari-san, Mukuro?" Yamamoto said as Hibari and Mukuro were fighting again with Chrome, Mukuro's little sister in this timeline, tries to stop them along with her other brother and husband, Ken.

"Yeah, things didn't change. I wonder what Kokyo and Haru are doing right now?" Tsuna said before the two said girls showed up.

"Tsuna-kun!/Tsuna-san!" Both Kokyo and Haru said as they hug him making Hibari and Mukuro stop fight and look to the three people.

"When did you two get here? Reborn, you payed for their tickets didn't you?" Tsuna said as Tsuna knows his boss and knows him and trying to set him up with someone while he was married.

"We heard about you're wife. We're sorry for you're lose."

"It's O.K. Through it's hard as a single father, Lambo, I-pin and Futa need me to be strong for them.

"Papa!" Tsuna heard his three kids say before they run into his legs.

"Make him go away!" Tsuna saw a man with a gun and it was pointed at Reborn. Tsun told the girls to get behind him and not to look.

"Kids, get behind papa." The three kids did as they were told before the man looked to Tsuna and fire at him, but got his right shoulder. Tsun a pulled put his double guns and fires at the man and the man was dead.

"Aiming for my family just to get to you Reborn. We need to do the mafia thing again, but this time killing if needed. Call Enma and Dino along with my older brother Xanxus and see if they want to help out with this." Tsuna ordered out as Goudera went to the phone to call all three at the same time.

"Fon, I need you to teach I-pin the moves you teach her before in the past life." Tsuna said to his cousin, Fon a Chinese man who teaches people how to fight.

"What are we calling ourselves?"

"We're the Vongola family." Tsuna said as he became the boss of it with Reborn helping out with some weapons from the company to help Tsuna and his 6 guardians. The news of the Vongola mafia family hit news 160 hours later after that day Tsuna killing a man who was sent to kill Reborn.

"The Vongola family is hitting news, 10th." Goudera said as Tsuna looks up form his paper work.

"I don't see a problem with it hitting the news. We're underground and no one found us yet and he still have are day jobs don't forget. No one can find this place cause Reborn brought it and he's letting us use it. We're safe, so don't worry so much." Tsuna said as he finished his paper work.

"You're right, 10th." Tsuna wonders if they'll be the same as in the past, like Giotto has in his timeline.

"Only time could tell." Tsuna mumbled to himself as time went on and the Vongola family went from Tsuan's time to his 100th time great-grand-son's time

* * *

><p>Annie: This is the last chapter.<p>

Everyone: Thanks for reading.


End file.
